everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Semper Fi (Call of Duty: World at War)
Opening Cutscene Cpl. Roebuck: Makin Atoll - little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese Military Base. Cpl. Roebuck: Miller's reconnaissance team landed there almost a week ago. Since then - we've heard nothing. The waiting's over, we're going in. For all we know they're already dead. If what little we know about the Japanese is true, it might be better if they are. Gameplay Pvt. Miller, Pvt. Pyle, Pvt. Cook, and Pvt. Henderson are captured by Japanese soldiers. Japanese Officer: You think 'cause you say nothing, you are strong? Kisama wa tsuyoku nai. Gohjoh na yatsu me.(貴様は強くない。強情な奴め。) (You are not strong. You persistent bastard.) Pvt. Pyle: Don't tell them a fucking thing! Japanese Officer: Beihei domo ha minna kounanoka? (米兵共は皆こうなのか?) (Are all American soldiers like him?) Pyle then spits blood in the officer's face. The officer wipes the blood off and inhales on a cigarette, then sticks it in Pyle's eye. Pyle screams. Japanese Officer: Futari tomo korose! (二人共殺せ!)'' (Kill them both!)'' The officer orders the private to execute Miller and Pyle and walks out of the hut. Pvt. Pyle: Go to hell. The Japanese soldier slits Pyle's throat Japanese private: Kisama wa tsuyoku nai. (貴様は強くない。) (You are not strong.) He starts to walk towards Miller. Miller backs up. The soldier looks to his right quickly as a shadow appears, then gets stabbed in the back by Roebuck. Cpl. Roebuck: Miller, you're okay. Thank God! We're gonna make them pay for what they've done! Sgt. Sullivan: Fuckers! Sgt. Sullivan gives Miller a helmet and a Nambu pistol. Sgt. Sullivan: Grab a rifle. We're going to tear this place apart! Miller grabs one of the two rifles supplied. Sgt. Sullivan: Roebuck, signal the strike team! Roebuck signals using a light, and rockets explode around the base Sgt. Sullivan: We are go! The Marines charge forward Sgt Sullivan: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Roebuck, right flank! You two, take the left! Cpl. Roebuck: Miller, over here!/ This way!/ Keep behind me.(If Miller doesn't follow closely) Miller advances. Sgt. Sullivan: Don't leave so much as one of those bastards standing! Sgt. Sullivan: Watch our flank! Don't let 'em surround us! Private Ryan takes point and moves up to the next hut. A flaming Banzai Charger bursts out of the hut and attacks him. Pvt. Ryan: Aaaaaargh! Cpl. Roebuck: Help Ryan! Pvt. Ryan: GET HIM OFF ME!!! Cpl. Roebuck: Save him! Sgt. Sullivan: More of 'em! Hold your positions! Miller guns down Ryan's assaulter. Sgt. Sullivan: Well done, Marines. Keep moving! If Ryan isn't saved, he'' catches fire and dies.'' Cpl. Roebuck: Dammit! Too late! The door to the next hut bursts open and a Japanese Officer falls out. Cpl. Lozano comes out and shoots the officer several times in the head with a pistol and the officer '' falls over the railing. 'Cpl. Lozano: You like that, you piece of shit!? '''Sgt. Sullivan: Take out that MG! US Marine: I can't get a clear shot!!! Sgt. Sullivan: Then shoot through the damn wood! Sgt. Sullivan: Keep on that MG! Sgt. Sullivan: Hit that MG! NOW! Sgt. Sullivan: Don't let them get another crew on it! The Marines clear up the area and move into the jungle. Sgt. Sullivan: Good work, Marines! Keep it up! Sgt. Sullivan: Support squad will hit the beach just up ahead... Let's move! US Marine: This place creeps me out. Sgt. Sullivan: Tojo's at home in this shit. Sgt. Sullivan: Eyes peeled. Cpl. Roebuck: Shhhh!!! The Marines come upon a shrine US Marine: What the hell is this? Cpl. Roebuck: Check it out... A Marine approaches it US Marine: Looks like a temple or some shit... The Marine's foot is caught in a rope trap and is raised into the tree. He is killed by an explosion. Banzai Chargers emerge and charge at the Marines with Arisaka Bayonets. Japanese Soldiers: Tennōheika banzai! (May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!) Cpl. Roebuck: SHIT! Cpl. Roebuck: Damn it! Booby trap! Sgt. Sullivan: Hold your ground! HOLD YOUR GROUND! Cpl. Roebuck: Here they come! The Marines clear the area, and moves on Cpl. Roebuck: Support squad should be there any minute by now... Sgt. Sullivan: Pick up the pace people. Cpl. Roebuck: Shit, they've been spotted! The Marines reached a beach, where Second Squad is pinned down by the Japanese. Sgt. Sullivan: They're pinned down at the beach! Cpl. Roebuck: Japanese infantry in the river, moving in from the west! Sgt. Sullivan: Roebuck, MG on right, the other one's mine. Go! Cpl. Roebuck: Take out that spotlight! The Marines rescue Second Squad and proceed to the extraction point. Sgt. Sullivan: Listen up... I want to get through the rest of this quick and clean! You hear me? Quick, and clean! Sgt. Sullivan: Stay sharp... The Marines reached an area, littered with the bodies of dead Japanese soldiers. Sgt. Sullivan: What the hell? Cpl. Roebuck: Who took these guys out? Sgt. Sullivan: Radio command... Find out if another unit came in ahead of us. A flare flies in the air, the marines were blinded. The Japanese soldiers, who had been pretending to be dead rise and attack the Marines. One of them knocks Pvt. Rooker down and stabs him with a katana. Cpl. Roebuck: Ambush! Sgt. Sullivan: Move! Move! The Marines clear the area move through the jungle. Sgt. Sullivan: Compound's just ahead... Keep movin'. They reach an abandoned truck. Sgt. Sullivan: Roebuck! Start the truck! Roebuck climbs into the truck and starts the engine. Sgt. Sullivan: Miller, use your knife and put a hole in that barrel. Miller pulls down the truck's boot support, which contains a barrel full of petrol, and stabs a hole in it. Roebuck then drives the truck forward. In the middle of the path, he jumps out of it. The truck knocks down a gate as it continues along. It then crashes and explodes. Sgt. Sullivan: Go, go, go! Sgt. Sullivan: Hudson's squad's landing over there on the right! Sgt. Sullivan: That's our extraction point! Sgt. Sullivan: Roebuck, blow that ammo bunker. Cpl. Roebuck: Miller, back me up! Cpl. Roebuck: Come on... Let's go. Roebuck, Miller and a random US Marine proceed to the ammo bunker. Roebuck tries to pull open the door, but is restrained by a Nambu-wielding Japanese soldier. Cpl. Roebuck: SHIT! Japanese Soldier: Aaaaaargh! Roebuck pulls the door open, and Miller guns down the soldier. Cpl. Roebuck: Guard that door. Cpl. Roebuck: Miller, get to work planting those charges... Miller plants the charges in the ammo bunker. Cpl. Roebuck: Damn! Timer's fried! We only may only get a few minutes before detonation. The Marines start running to the extraction point. Sgt. Sullivan: Get to the boats! Cpl. Roebuck: We need to get to the extraction point ASAP! Cpl. Roebuck: Sullivan! We had to jerry-rig the charges! Sgt. Sullivan: Charges are ready to blow! MOVE!!! Cpl. Roebuck: Miller! You're with me! Cpl. Roebuck: They're all around! Cpl. Roebuck: Fall back! Fall back! An explosion stuns Miller, and a Japanese soldier ambushes and wounds Miller with a katana. He then lunges forward to finish him off. Japanese Soldier: Tennōheika banzai! (May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!) Sgt. Sullivan: SHIT! Sullivan jumps forward and guns down Miller's assailant with his pistol. Japanese Soldier: Arrrrgh! Sgt. Sullivan: I got you! Sullivan grabs Miller, who had been wounded, and drags him to the boats while Miller fends the pursuing Japanese soldiers with a Nambu. Sullivan then drags Miller onto a boat. Sgt. Sullivan: OK... We're leaving! Everyone keep down. Cpl. Roebuck: You're gonna be okay, just hang in there. The boats leave the area. Sgt. Sullivan: Where's the fireworks? Cpl. Roebuck: Tell me those charges weren't duds... Sgt. Sullivan: They better not be... The Marines escape, and the ammo bunker explodes